La dicotomía del Sol y la Luna
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: Estúpido y vicioso Matt, odiaba cuanto tenía razón: "Mello, es muy claro; tú eres el sol y Near es la luna, ¿ves que genio soy?" Sí, de verdad el muy idiota era un genio. Pero jamás se lo diría.


**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, es obra de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Advertencias: vocabulario soez, un poquito.**

* * *

La dicotomía del Sol y la Luna.

Mello no recordaba al zopenco que se había atrevido a hacer tamaña comparación, lo único que podía atisbar en sus memorias, era que lo había golpeado por ser tan idiota. Gracias a esa inocente metáfora había sido el hazmerreír del orfanato por meses, MESES. Y algo que el rubio odiaba era ser el objeto de burla de los demás, no era ningún payaso ni nada parecido, hasta había perdido un poco de su reputación, estúpido niñato. Oh, espera. Ahora recordaba la cara del idiota, cómo olvidarlo: Estúpido y pendejo Matt, no sabía cómo esa pequeña sabandija electrónica seguía siendo su amigo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, probablemente estaría viajando a un continente remoto, a una cuidad salvaje sin electricidad, con todos los huesos rotos y sin ninguna consola portátil, oh que hermosa era la imaginación.

—Mello…

—Cállate, Matt.

—¿Qué te hice ahora?

—Recordé algo, así que cállate,

—¿Qué se te acabó el chocolate?

—No, pero ahora que me lo recordaste, te odio más.

—Oh—respondió el chico pelirrojo mientras tecleaba rápidamente los botones de su Psp—. Recordaste eso que dije de Near y tú, ¿eh?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, y se levantó molesto de la cama donde había estado leyendo, definitivamente el tiempo compartido con Matt era una tortura, ¿por qué seguía haciendo amigo de él? Ya ni lo recordaba, maldito consolamaniáco. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí pudo escuchar un canturreado "Sabes que tengo razón, Mello" que hizo resonar con fuerza la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo por todo el segundo piso del orfanato. No entendía cómo ese idiota era el tercero en la línea de sucesión de L, definitivamente tendría que preguntarle al detective sus motivos cuando hablase con él.

Caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos, buscando un poco de chocolate para calmar su ansiedad naciente por el recuerdo de la metáfora del que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Mejor amigo, bah, claro.

"_Mello, es muy claro; tú eres el sol y Near es la luna, ¿ves que genio soy?"_

Idiota, ¿qué clase de analogía era esa? ¿Él, el sol? ¿Es porque era rubio, verdad? Oh, y si Mello podía adivinar seguramente el idiota de Near sería la luna, porque veamos…tenía el jodido pelo blanco. Matt era la persona más observadora de la vida, bravo por él y su gran y profundo poder de análisis. Bravo, _bravísimo._

La cocina estaba vacía, ninguna mísera barra, nada. Tendría síndrome de abstinencia, pronto empezaría a sudar como un cerdo y estaría de un humor digno de un estreñido. Mello de mal genio, vaya, esa era un novedad.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala común, no había nadie allí puesto que todos estaban jugando en el gran patio, aprovechando que la primavera había llegado con toda majestuosidad y los árboles parecían explotar en colores. Con un andar lento se sentó en el alféizar del ventanal y observó el paisaje ante sus ojos. De un modo que él no sabía explicar, el cielo siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, sólo se quedaba viéndolo como poseso y contando las nubes o algunas estrellas extraviadas en la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. Apoyó quedamente su frente en el espejo y llevó sus rodillas al pecho, abrazándolas mientras sus pensamientos volaban más allá de la infinidad del cosmos pero siempre volviendo al mismo tema; Near y él.

Los débiles rayos del sol golpearon suavemente las hebras del dorado cabello, haciéndolo refulgir de una manera casi angelical, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Near, el cual estaba en el dintel de la puerta con sus juguetes en los brazos. Al ver al rubio de primera, no dudó en entrar y desparramar sus juguetes por todo el brillante piso de madera, pero después de observar más detenidamente a Mello, pudo verlo de una manera insólita. Se veía tan pacífico, tan tranquilo en esa posición, como si fuese alguien frágil y delicado. Por eso se sintió extrañamente incómodo, como si estuviese profanando algo íntimo. Y sólo se quedó absorto mirándolo, era como mirar algo peligroso pero que no podías dejas verlo, aunque lo quisieras. Era atrapante, atrayente como era una fuerza magnética impenetrable.

Mello brillaba tanto que dolía verlo, por un momento le llegó a sus memorias lo que había dicho Matt en la sala común hace algunos meses, en frente de todos los niños del orfanato, como si no fuese la gran cosa. Pero lo era, por lo menos para él. Porque creía que el pelirrojo tenía razón, tenía mucha razón. Después de todo, Matt era un gran observador, aunque quisiese aparentar que era despistado y que vivía en su mundo de juegos. Él sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, incluso mejor que los mismos participantes. Near entendía a la perfección lo que el pelirrojo quiso decir,

—¿Qué miras, enano? —preguntó Mello mientras bajaba sus piernas y las apoyaba en el piso de madera. Había pillado a Near escrutándolo fijamente y sintió un tirón agradable en su estómago, en un intento de disimular esa sensación carraspeó levemente, pero al parecer el albino estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos para escucharlo, por lo que decidió ser más drástico.

— A Mello—respondió el chico de cabellos blancos mientras avanzaba al centro de la habitación y colocaba con delicadeza sus juguetes en el piso, para después sentarse, con una pierna flexionada contra su pecho y la otra inerte sobre el suelo, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su robot favorito, indiferente a la cara de sorpresa del rubio ante la sincera confesión.

—¿Por qué? —Esa pregunta había escapado sin su permiso de su boca, pero era lo único que quería saber en ese momento.

Near lo miró mientras estrellaba su robot contra otro muñeco más grande, haciendo un gran estruendo. Con su mano libre comenzó a rizar su cabello, demorándose en contestar. Podía sentir la impaciencia de Mello crecer, era palpable en todo el ambiente, sonrió levemente y siguió jugando, pasando olímpicamente del rubio.

El de ojos azules entrecerró su mirada y empuñó sus manos, el muy maldito lo estaba ignorando. Pues se haría notar. Y de una zancada se acercó y botó todos sus juguetes, se sentía tan infantil y estúpido, parecía un niño mimado. Bueno todo era culpa de Near, siempre era culpa de ese idiota en pijamas. El albino sólo recogió lo que el rubio había tirado y continuó jugando como si nada, y Mello pudo sentir su paciencia irse, le deseaba un buen viaje.

Tomó bruscamente a Near de los brazos y lo alzó, acercando sus cuerpos con premura.

—Respóndeme—siseó el rubio, con su mirada fija en los orbes oscuros de su enemigo.

—Matt,—dijo el albino, y sonrió levemente—, tenía razón, Mello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enarcando una delgada ceja, su tono de voz había salido más agudo de lo que le hubiese gustado, maldita pubertad y su cambio de voz—. ¿Estás demente? ¿Te volviste loco al fin?

Near se deshizo del agarre de Mello y volvió a sentarse en medio de un círculo de juguetes y figuras, volviendo a ignorar al rubio. El cual exasperado se encaminó a la salida, estúpido Near, estúpido Matt, estúpidos todos, quería chocolate, Lo quería YA.

—Mello—llamó el albino antes de que éste saliese por la puerta—, piénsalo.

Y el rubio lo miró de reojo, rodó los ojos y salió con pasos fuertes de la estancia, mientras Near miraba al astro Rey, el cual estaba en lo alto del cielo, sonrió y volvió a estrellar su robot con otro juguete.

Mello se la pasó toda la tarde en su habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho el albino: _"Matt tenía razón, Mello"_ ¿En qué? Aún no lo pillaba y se sentía estúpido por estar gastando su tiempo pensando idioteces, sobre todo porque no llegaba a ningún lugar. Se dio la vuelta en su cama y apoyó la cabeza en la suave almohada, tranquilizando la turbación en su interior. Y de la nada se quedó dormido.

—Mello, es muy claro; tú eres el sol y Near es la luna, ¿ves que genio soy? —dijo el pelirrojo, en medio del apogeo máximo del silencio que reinaba en la sala común. Todos habían escuchado su asombrosa conjetura. TODOS. Pudo sentir leves risitas detrás de su espalda, genial ahora sería apodado el niño soleado o sunboy o una mierda así.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Matt? —preguntó el rubio, con una creciente ira en su interior. Matt era niño muerto, bien muerto. Pero primero lo torturaría, ¿cuánto tiempo soportaría ver como sus juegos eran destruidos uno por uno? Tal vez le diese un ataque, o se sacrificaría por ellos. Mello no dudaba del amor de su amigo por esas porquerías luminosas.

—Piénsalo—respondió mientras levantaba levemente su mirada de la pantalla táctil de su DS—, ambos son opuestos, como el día y la noche, como la luna y el sol. Además que-

Y el pelirrojo no pudo seguir con su excelente razonamiento porque su rubio amigo _amablemente_ lo golpeó _suavemente_ en la cabeza, haciendo que la consola cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, abriéndose la tapa. La memoria salió volando a algún lugar perdido entre el amplio salón, posiblemente pasando a mejor vida. Mello se levantó con evidente molestia y salió del salón, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Near, quien lo miraba fijamente detrás de su torre de cartas.

El frío lo despertó, se desperezó y cayó en cuenta que había dormido bastante, puesto que la blanca luz de la luna entraba por las cortinas abiertas de su habitación. Se levantó, se acercó a la ventana abierta y se apoyó en el marco, mientras su mirada se perdía nuevamente en el amplio cielo sobre su cabeza, que ahora era de un azul oscuro casi negro. Estrellas titilaban con una luz que probablemente ya no tenían, a lo lejos pudo ver a Venus, la luz más brillante del firmamento. Claro, después de la luna, ella era la más brillante de la noche. Mello la miró detenidamente, sopesando todas las posibles teorías, suspiró, no podía encontrar la relación entre ella y Near, ni entre el sol y él. Nada. Un fuerte viento de medianoche lo heló hasta los huesos y se disponía a cerrar la ventana, cuando lo descubrió. Volvió a enarbolar su mirada al espacio y sonrió con suficiencia. Así que eso era.

Debía decir, con el dolor de su orgullo, que coincidía con Near: Matt tenía razón.

Caminó hacía la salida, iría a la habitación de su amigo a golpearlo, estúpido vicioso, odiaba cuando tenía razón. Antes de salir vio algo brillante en el bolsillo de una de sus sudaderas, se acercó y una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Hermoso y delicioso chocolate.

_La Luna y el Sol se complementan, mientras uno está oculto_

_el otro brinda al mundo de luz. _

_Ambos mantienen el cielo brillante._

_La Luna brilla por el fulgor del Sol. _

_Sin el Sol, la luna sería oscura y nadie la notaría._

_Sin la Luna el Sol no tendría nadie con quién compartir su luz._

_La Luna necesitaba al Sol, tanto como el Sol necesitaba a la Luna._

* * *

Es lo más cursi que he escrito alguna vez en toda mi vida, pero me gustó. Aunque haya terminado mareada por todo el azúcar. De hecho, ¡salió de la nada! Estudiaba salvajemente la tabla periódica con sus hermoso 118 elementos (los cuales tengo que aprenderlos todos, con sus características y toda la mierda...TODA) Y de repente la idea me golpeo tan fuerte que tuve que escribirla, si no jamás me entraría la electronegatividad, y yo quiero aprenderla, de verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre; cualquier crítica, consulta, insulto, amenaza de muerte, cofcofayudaconquímicacofcof, es bienvenida. Mis reviews están a su disposición, queridas y queridos contertulios.


End file.
